personofinterestfandomcom-20200223-history
Shadow Box
"Shadow Box" is the tenth episode of season 2, and overall the thirty-third produced hour of Person of Interest. It originally aired on December 13, 2012. Synopsis A woman leaves a video to her parents, saying that if they're watching the video then she's in trouble. She explains that she's going to break the rules in a big way. A thief breaks into a motorcycle shop, breaks open the key case, and rides through the window on a stolen motorcycle. At the Library, Reese and Finch wash Bear while Finch explains that their newest number is Abby Monroe, who works for a military charity. He speculates that she does so because her younger brother died in Afghanistan 18 months ago. Abby is now working as a temp at the city planning office . She dumped her phone five days ago and moved out of her apartment and Reese figures that she's hiding from someone. Surprisingly concerned, Reese immediately leaves to watch her. At the precinct house, Cal Beecher approaches Carter and suggests that they have dinner again. She begs off, saying that she's looking into Davidson's disappearance. Cal knows about him from a few run-ins with IA, and Carter explains that she got an anonymous tip that a cop killed Davidson. Fusco comes in and listens as Cal suggest that someone in HR may have had Davidson killed. Special Agent Donnelly calls Carter over and tells her that they're going back to the search for the Man in the Suit. They figure that he's working for the Chinese, as is Mark Snow. Donnelly figures that Reese brought in Snow and offers Carter a temporary position with the FBI and suggests that it will be permanent. Once the agent leaves, Carter calls Finch and warns him that they have a big problem. Finch sends Carter to the Department of City Planning to find Reese. He's posing as a Federal Marshal and talking with the police officers on the scene. The manager reported that Abby downloaded a file and walked out two hours ago. She took engineering drawings of a building on Wall Street with no critical infrastructure businesses. Reese congratulates them and leaves, and Carter goes after him. She asks why he took the risk and warns Reese that Donnelly is after him again. Reese says that he already knows about it because they were listening in at the office. Outside, Reese asks Carter to get him the footage from the nearby surveillance cameras and walks away, ignoring her objections.to his listening in on her personal life. Once they have the footage, Reese and Finch confirm that Abby left with a man on a motorcycle. Carter tells them that the motorcycle was stolen from a second-hand shop by an expert. When Reese comments on the footage, Carter realizes that they have tapped her computer, but Reese ignores her and confirms that the thief had a high-tech prosthetic hand. He figures the robber for ex-military and wonders what he's doing with Abby. Carter tells them that the same motorcycle was seen near a robbery at a construction site in New Jersey two nights ago. Twenty pounds of plastic explosives were taken and they figure that the man and Abby are planning to break into the building using the plans Abby stole. Carter tells them that she has no choice but to put Abby's name on an APB, and Finch warns Reese that they'll have to find Abby first. At the station, Fusco meets with a fellow officer, Olson, who used to work with Cal. Olson hints that Cal might have been on the take but admits he doesn't have anything specific. Reese and Finch go over what they have and Reese figures that Abby is planning something. Finch figures that she's in it for personal reasons because the Machine would have given her number to the authorities if it was an act of terrorism. He traces the pay phone that Abby used as her telephone number and suggests that Reese check that out while he investigates the charity that Abby worked for. As Reese leaves, he admits that he's happy and that it must be the job, much to Finch's surprise. When Reese checks out the payphone, he discovers that Abby tapped into it. He notices the tap goes to a nearby apartment and breaks in. There's no one there but Reese finds a box of medals belonging to Josh Monroe, Abby's brother. At the charity Finch talks to the manager Philip Chapple. He explains that Abby was stealing petty cash and embezzling funds and admits that they had no choice but to let her go since they approve loans to veterans. Reese finds the video that Abby sent to her parents talking about how she broke the rules. She explains that she's doing it because it's right and that she knows Josh would agree with her. Abby hopes that her parents will be proud of her when they know the truth and signs off. Chapple tells Finch that Abby met a former Marine and somehow made an impression on her. After that, she started stealing. Chapple refuses to tell Finch why the man came there, but finally gives him the name: Shayn Coleman. Carter confirms that Shayn was a bomb disposal expert who lost his left arm disarming an IED in Afghanistan. His parents haven't seen him in over two months after the bank foreclosed on his home and his fiancée dumped him. Carter adds Shayn's name to the APB while Finch watches Chapple meet with two armed men. He tells Reese that Chapple probably hired them to follow the GPS transponder he slipped into Finch's pocket. Finch has already ditched the transponder and tells Reese that he'll break in after hours. Reese advises him against it but Finch says that he'll take the risk while Reese watches out for Abby. That night, Finch goes in and discovers that the alarm has been tampered with. There's an explosion from the safe and Shayn grabs Finch and slams him into the wall. Finch tells him that he's there for the same reason he is and that they'd better leave before the police arrive to investigate the explosion. Meanwhile Abby returns home, Reese grabs her and says that he won't hurt her. Shayn goes to the safe and removes the papers while Finch checks Chapple's computer. Once they both have what they're looking for, Shayn prepares to shoot one of Chappel's men as he comes running. Finch asks him not to use guns and Shayn coldcocks the man. He goes outside and tells Finch to get on his motorcycle, and they drive off as Chapple's men open fire. Once Reese is sure that Finch is okay, he turns to Abby and introduces himself. She tells him to leave before Shayn gets there and Reese says that he wants to meet him. When Reese asks why she's going after the building, Abby says that Chapple is a liar and a thief, and demands to know who he is. Reese explains that he used to be a soldier and, unlike Josh, he managed to get out. Finch calls in and tells Reese that Shayn is holding a gun to his head and demanding answers. He puts Reese on the line and Reese says that they need to meet. Once they agree, Reese and Abby drive to the rendezvous and Reese figures that Abby is trying to save Shayn because she couldn't save Josh. Abby says that Chapple made Shayn a loan and the interest rates tripled. Shayn introduced some of his fellow soldiers to Chapple and they got the same bad deal. One of them killed himself when he lost everything and Abby isn't going to let it go. Shayn arrives with Finch and Abby says that she's going to do the right thing. She walks over to Shayn and they embrace, while Finch tells Reese that he hacked the wireless control system in Shayn's arm. It will clone every phone he passes, leaving a GPS trail. At the station, Carter goes over the files on Shayn and Abby. Cal comes by and she tells him about Donnelly's offer. He admits that it could be a good move and suggests that that she do it for the money, but Carter says it would mean leaving New York. Cal gets a call on his cell phone and Fusco clones it. The Machine checks Cal and confirms that he received a call from Quinn, the head of HR, requesting a meeting in the park. Fusco follows Cal to his meeting with his godfather, Quinn. He wants information about a series of crimes in Crown Heights, and Cal confirms that a Russian, Peter Yogorov, who Elias kicked out of Brighton Beach, is working to take over the area using inside contacts. Meanwhile, Simmons comes up behind Fusco and tells him that he's keeping an eye on him. He figures that Fusco is checking on Cal for Carter. Fusco says that he's checking to see who else Simmons contacted about Fusco's involvement in Davidson's death, and warns Simmons that he's reached the line where he doesn't care anymore. Simmons isn't impressed and tells Fusco to go home. Fusco wonders what Simmons is doing there but the crooked cop ignores him. Finch traces Abby and Shayn and cross-references their location against his download of Chapple's computer. Chapple has an appointment with an investment bank, Merton Watts. They realize that the bank has first liens on all of the properties that Chapple loaned money to. They handle the foreclosure sales and split the profits with Chapple, and Chapple keeps his money in a safe deposit box at the bank. Abby and Shayn plans to use the semtex to blast their way into the vault, and Reese heads out to save them before Chapple's thugs get to them. Chapple and his men confirm that Shayn stole the box code and the keys. He sends them to stop Abby and Shayn before they get into the vault. Donnelly arranges a meeting with Carter and takes her phone. He explains that the Chinese organization may have wire-tapped her phone and says that Reese was involved in a robbery at a charity. Before Donnelly explains further, he asks for Carter's decision on the temp job offer. She accepts and Donnelly explains that they've been chasing Reese for ten months but he's always evaded them because of inside help. He figures that Reese is in contact with his superior and the experts found short bursts of a cloned IMEI with a unique signature. The cluster came on at the same time as the robbery and Donnelly has SWAT teams standing by to move in as soon as Reese uses the phone. Shayn and Abby break into the bank but then he tells her to go back to the apartment. She refuses, insisting that it's her fight as well as his, and kisses him. Carter watches as Donnelly assembles his SWAT team. She examines her phone carefully and considers what to do. As Shayn prepares to blow open the vault, Reese arrives and disarms him. He asks what they're going to do with Chapple's money and Shayn says that they plan to give it back to the people he stole it from. They don't know how they'll get it back, and Shayn explains that Chapple discredited Abby with the fake robbery accusations before she could tell the DA the truth. One of Chapple's mercenaries beat her up and promised to come back and kill her if she said anything further. Finch tells Reese to put an end to it and let him handle Chapple. Reese refuses, saying that he can understand their feelingshangs up. As the subway train passes, Shayn blasts open the wall into the basement and they go inside. Reese realizes that they plan to blast open the floor. Chapple's mercenaries arrive outside and find signs of a forced entrance. Finch calls Reese and warns him that he's seeing interference on their phone link. He figures it for the FBI and tells Reese to stay off the line and get out. Reese refuses to leave them and tells Finch that they'll be out in five minutes. The mercenaries enter the bank just as Shayn and Abby trigger the floor charge and drop the safe deposit boxes down. They find Chapple's safe deposit box and take out the records showing the bank in South America where he hid the $30 million. As they prepare to leave, the mercenaries come in and open fire. Reese returns fire but realizes that they're pinned down. The bank opens in thirty minutes and they have to get out before then. Donnelly informs Carter that they got an IMEI burst and they're heading for the bank. Carter says she needs to make a call and fakes a call to her mother. She actually calls Fusco and tells him to have Finch warn Reese that Donnelly is on the way and tracking the phones. Fusco then calls Finch, who asks the detective to run interference for them at the bank as he leaves. Simmons meets with Quinn, who shows him a photo of Yogorov. Quinn wants to use Yogarov against Elias and plans to get him out of jail where he's awaiting trial with his younger brother Lazlo. Simmons realizes that Quinn wants him to open negotiations with the Russians. Before he goes, Simmons tells Quinn that he's heard that Donnelly has caught up with Reese. Finch arrives outside the bank and tries to warn Reese. He tells them to get up to the foyer where he can provide them with IDs and passes. As the bank opens, Reese goes through the lockers and tells Shayn and Abby that they're going to dress like bankers, climb up through the hole, and merge with the crowd. En route to the bank, Donnelly picks up another burst signal. Carter confirms that the FBI can't get audio and don't yet know who Reese is talking to. Shayn tells Reese to take Abby but Reese says that they're all going to get themselves out. He tells them to look for Finch and that he'll be right behind them. Reese then provides cover fire so that they can climb out. Finch enters the bank and scrambles the security cameras. Outside, the FBI pull up and discover nothing wrong. Donnelly figures that something is going on and tells his teams to move in. Meanwhile, Chapple goes into the bank and demands access to the vault. Shayn and Abby find Finch and he gives them passes and explains that they would be posing as his associates from Universal Heritage Insurance and that he had with an appointment with the vice president of Corporate Strategy. The FBI bust in and order everyone against the wall. They start checking IDs while Finch tells Reese to get out now that Abby and Shayn are safe. The mercenaries ditch their weapons and leave. Meanwhile, Reese realizes that he's pinned down and there's no way out. He thanks Harold and admits that it's been fun, takes out his earbud and smashes his phone. The FBI question Finch, who gives the man his cover story. Once the agent moves on, Abby gives Finch the records and he assures her that he can empty them and deposit every cent into reputable military charities. After that, he'll get them out of the state and Shayn says that's fine as long as they're together. Fusco comes in and whispers to Finch that he has them covered. Donnelly, Carter, and the SWAT team go into the basement only to discover that he has four prisoners... Reese and the three mercenaries, and they're all men in suits. Donnelly asks Carter if she recognizes Reese. When she says that she doesn't, Donnelly has his men take all four of them away. Trivia *In real life, before opening the bank, someone would have entered the vault to perform a security check. If they had done so in this episode, they would have discovered a hole in the floor and wouldn't likely have opened the bank on time. *This episode marked the first time that Carter used her knowledge that Fusco was also working for Reese and Finch to her advantage. *A shadow box, is a shallow rectangular box with a transparent front used to protect and display small items such as memorabilia or recognitions. It also is commonly used in military communities to display military medals/ribbons, and the flags given at funerals to the next of kin of service members. * To shadow box also refers to throwing punches at an imaginary opponent, such as is done by boxers or martial artists during training. In psychological terms, shadow boxing is overcoming negative self-image in order to experience success. *Abby Monroe's Social Security number is XXX-XX-6187. Quotes "I woke up this morning and felt... It took me a while to put my finger on it... but I felt happy. It must be this job." -Reese "You're looking nice, Carter. Maybe this Cal Beecher will be good for you too. As long as he treats you right. If he messes with you, he'll be hearing from me." -Reese "I'm not going to make it, Harold. Sorry I screwed up. But I meant what I said yesterday. So thanks, Harold. It was fun. -Reese Production notes *Although the press release stated that there would flashbacks involving Reese in this episode, they did not appear. *This episode was originally titled "No Way Out". Bloopers and continuity errors *On Chapple's Venezuelan bank statement the latest transaction's date is 31 November 2012 (November has 30 days). *Shayne Coleman is wearing 6-color desert fatigues in his Military photo. This was phased out after the First Gulf War, and Coleman likely joined the Marines before this. Music *The ending song is "Gimme Shelter" by the Rolling Stones. Promo Clips Video:Person of Interest - Let's Do it|Let's Do it Video:Person of Interest - What Do We Got?|What Do We Got? Video:Person of Interest - Get Out Now|Get Out Now Video:Person of Interest - I Like These Kids|I Like These Kids Video:Person of Interest - Who Are You?|Who Are You? Video:Person of Interest - It's Been Fun|It's Been Fun es:Shadow Box 210 210